


Walter's Kidnapping

by Cruz51



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Canon x Villain!OC, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz51/pseuds/Cruz51
Summary: Walter woke to the sound of someone yelling, it sounded distance like it was in another room or where ever he was. He felt a throbbing pain to his head which explained the dizziness he was experiencing. ‘Ugh, where am I?” He asked, mainly to himself since he was the only one in the basement like room.He moved his arm and only noticed that he was strapped with rope to a metallic chair, he was now confused and scared but that didn’t stop him from calling out to his kidnapper. “H-Hello?” His voice was shaky and horsed, he swallowed and his throat was dry. How long had he been out? But most importantly, how long has he been gone?
Relationships: Walter x Villian!OC
Kudos: 39





	Walter's Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind! My writing isn't that great but you can still enjoy the story. If you want to see fanart please follow me on instagram @crackpot_cabrera.

Walter woke to the sound of someone yelling, it sounded distance like it was in another room or where ever he was. He felt a throbbing pain to his head which explained the dizziness he was experiencing. ‘Ugh, where am I?” He asked, mainly to himself since he was the only one in the basement like room. 

He moved his arm and only noticed that he was strapped with rope to a metallic chair, he was now confused and scared but that didn’t stop him from calling out to his kidnapper. “H-Hello?” His voice was shaky and horsed, he swallowed and his throat was dry. How long had he been out? But most importantly, how long has he been gone? 

He sat there thinking and it wasn’t long until his kidnapper entered the room, clearly mad about something Walter didn’t want to indulge himself in. He didn’t recognise who the man was but he looked oddly familiar like he had seen him somewhere before, maybe he was a co-worker he saw wandering around the facility he worked at? 

The man had his back turned, hands resting on the metallic desk that was littered with some sort of science equipment Walter recognised and did not recognised, most of them looked illegal and definitely out of his league. He wondered what they were for? Was he building something? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a fist came into contact with his face that he’d hit him with so much force his chair gave way, falling with it and smacking his head into the concrete floor below him. He groaned and tried to speak and immediately tasting the blood in his mouth. 

“W-Why are you doing this? Who are you?” He coughed and had so many questions to ask this mysterious man. Walter’s vision came back once again and he had gotten a better look at him, he was young none other than the same age as himself, he hair was brown and was shaved on one side, the length itself just touched his shoulders. He was wearing a white coat with black pants and under the coat was a grey sweater. A weird way to dress casually while you’re torturing someone. 

“You don’t remember me do you, Walter?” 

He felt the chair being lifted and he was in the upright position again. Blood had already started dripping from his nose from where he was hit and a bruise was starting to appear. He breathing got shaky and this time he was prepared for another hit which did not come.

“Answer me, Beckett.” 

“I-I don’t know who you are but please let me go, maybe we could figure the situation out without the violence?” He stuttered fearfully, knowing the answer he’d get for asking a villain a stupid question. 

“Why on earth would I let you go? You’re the one who put my father in prison and you are the one that is going to pay for it.” He said in a menacing tone, turning his back and heading to the desk to grab one of the objects. Then it hit Walter, this boy that kidnapped him was Tristan Mcford aka Killian’s son, no wonder why he was pissed with him. 

That explains why he looks familiar, he looks just like his father only a younger version with a full human face and arm. 

“Correction, I did not put Killian in prison, sure I kinda stopped him from getting away but it was for a good reason. Your father was about to hurt a lot of innocent people. We had no choice.” He tried to calmly explain which in result only angered the man more. The only thing concerning Walter right now is the electric static coming from his hands as he squeezed them into tight fists. “A-Are you okay? What's happening with your hands?” Why is he asking this? He did not know. 

“I did not only bring you here in anger of you imprisoning my father. I have this issue going on with my body and I thought you’d be the only one to help me.” He was looking back at Walter. “But if you refuse I will simply not hesitate to kill you.”

“You know, you could’ve asked me to help. Regardless of who you are, everyone deserves a chance, I guess even bad guys like you too.” It was not like Walter wanted to help, but he planned to get on this guy’s good side, contacting Lance and the Agency and getting the hell out of here. 

He noticed the expression on the man’s face changed, softening and a exhale escaping his lips. He approached Walter and started untying his wrists from the chair. “We start now and don’t try anything, I’ve already taken your weapons and disabled them all.” 

Walter nodded and watched him take the ropes of his wrists. “What is your name? You asked me earlier if I remembered you, I guess I don’t.”

“Its Xavier, the rest is classified.” He spoke firmly. Walter stood up from the chair but he was weak and dehydrated. Once out of the room he was being kept in, Xavier took him down to a lab where he could work. It was a fairly large room, the walls were windows but all you could see beyond was just miles and miles of water. They were most likely on an island in the middle of nowhere. 

“Okay, where do we-” He was interrupted by a water bottle being thrown at him, he caught it.

“Drink and rest up, you don't have the energy to work. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.” He left the room without saying anything else. Door sliding shut and Walter swore he heard a million lockets clicked. The door was made of steel. 

It's going to be a long while before Walter could figure out an escape plan.


End file.
